


Reality Warp

by JosiahCarter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosiahCarter/pseuds/JosiahCarter
Summary: Dan is an ordinary man with an ordinary life.That's all he is.But sometimes, he wishes he could be something more.





	

I find myself walking down the stairs of the same house I've lived in since I was young. Although, Young was a long time ago for me. I notice the lights in the house are off when I round the corner to the kitchen.  
"Laura?" I call out to the room.  
When I reach for a light and turn it on, a loud bang rings through the kitchen as my family pops up from behind the counter.  
"Surprise!"  
Right.  
It's my birthday again.  
They run up, grabbing me and pulling me towards a table with a cake on it. I notice the candles are in the waxy shape of a 40 as they sit me down, give me their pleasantries of "It's been a while!" or, "You can't go dying before you see us again!", and tell me to blow them out and make a wish.  
Cringing at the reminder that I'm one step closer to death, I close my eyes and blow on the flames like every other birthday before.  
But this time, no cheering comes, no friendly pats on the shoulder. For a second I think my wish has finally been granted, but then I realize that's impossible and I come back to reality. Or what I thought would be reality. 

Instead, I open my eyes and see the scene before me frozen, like a paused movie. My wife Laura, my brother James, and everyone else is stuck in the last position I saw them in, along with the candles flames.  
I reach my hand out to touch it, to see if it's still there or just my imagination playing tricks on me, but before I could, I heard a man clear his throat behind me. When I turned to see who it was, a person wearing an obsidian black vest was standing in the hallway, a smug look on his face.  
I was speechless, not knowing what the hell was happening or who the strange man was. He walked past my family and took a seat on the chair set across from me. He placed his chin atop his folded hands, his elbows resting on the table. He looked me up and down quizzically, as if he was disappointed, making me very uncomfortable in the process. Finally, he smirked and asked,  
"If you could change something about yourself, what would it be?"  
A moment of silence passed.  
"Excuse me?" I ask sharply.  
The man looks taken aback for a second, then quickly composes himself and starts the question again.  
"If you could change some--"  
"I heard you the first time!" I yell, "What I meant to say was, who are you and how the hell did you get in my house?"  
Apparently he wasn't expecting this response. He tilts his head in confusion and squints at me. I have no time for his act though.  
"Answer the damn question!" I say, pushing up from my chair.  
He stands as well, straightening his shirt and chuckling darkly.  
"You're just a little ball of rage aren't you? I'm Josiah, nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand.  
"If you're thinking for a second that I'm gonna go near you, you're highly mistaken. Now tell me how you got in here."  
He drops his hand in defeat and sighs.  
"If I tell you, you're not going to believe me, so what's the point?" He says airily.  
"What, you just poofed in here magically?" I asked.  
He stood quietly staring at me until I realized he wasn't going to correct me.  
"You can't be serious right now. You're trying to tell me you didn't break in, but you somehow teleported here?" I ask in awe. How stupid does this guy think I am?  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."  
"Damn right I'm not believing that sad excuse of a lie. Next time you should try something a little more realistic!"  
"Have you forgotten what's going on around you?" He asks, gesturing around the room. I look to see that my family is still frozen in time, In the same exact spot I last saw them.  
Right...  
I grab Laura's unmoving hands, their icy touch reminding me of a corpse.  
"Not very realistic, is it?" He says with a smirk.  
I took a better look around me, trying to move someone, to get them talking. They behaved as stiff as a mountain, not moving an inch.  
"Hey, honey. You can stop this now, it's not funny anymore." I told Laura nervously, but no response came. "Seriously, you don't have to play around with this asshole anymore!"  
Still no answer.  
I began to feel dizzy, the thought that this could be real washing over me.  
"What have you done, you bastard?"  
Josiah brought his hand to his mouth and gasped in mock surprise.  
"Is such strong language necessary? May I remind you that there are children in the room?" He says, pointedly tilting his head to my nephew. My blood began to boil at the joking attitude he had with this whole situation. In my fury, my hand shoots out to grab his collar to only grab at the air. He whistles into my ear, making me jump and sharply turn my head to his direction. His smug smile is plastered back onto his face making me want to punch him in the face even more now.  
"Now, as I said before, if you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?"

"What the hell..."  
Will he ever give it up? Maybe if I just answer, he'll leave us alone.  
What would I change about myself? About the ordinary, no risk me that does what he has to, day in and day out? Of course, I already know the answer, something I've wanted for a very long time. I look into the unsettling purple eyes of my new-found home invader and say, "I want to be someone."  
His eyes crinkle in amusement as he snorts.  
"Someone? You just want to be any old someone?", he leans in close to my face, light purple eyes getting deeper with what I can only call blood lust, his smile turning slightly hysteric, "You know that could lead to problems you've never even thought of."  
Unsettling can only partially describe how it feels to be in such a close proximity to a stranger who could possibly end my life in seconds. I can almost feel him looking down on me, as if I'm an idiot for even suggesting being anyone else.  
"I don't care who I am, as long as I'm not living my life anymore.", I say, pushing the boundaries by moving closer, trying to intimidate him, nose to nose. Josiah leans back from me before I end up head butting him, eyebrows drawn in concern.  
He grips my shoulders in his hands before I can start rushing at him and gives me a quick pat to try and calm me down, like I'm a wild animal that's about to tear up its prey.  
"Calm down, little piggy! No need for such a fuss. I'm only thinking of what's best for you!"

"Little piggy?!", I repeat in anger. "More importantly, what's best for me is to be away from this shitty life! Same boring routine everyday, nothing new! Can't something weird happen to me for once?" I yell, slapping his hands off my shoulders. Silence fills the air as the purple invader looks at me expectantly.  
What? Am I supposed to do something now? I take a look around the room to see if I missed something that could've change while I was blindly rampaging, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, except for my family who was frozen in time...  
That shouldn't even be possible. 

"Have you finally realized it? Your dream is coming true, Daniel. Something unexpected is finally happening." Josiah says, grinning from ear to ear. "But that's not where my generosity ends! I have a lot in store for you!"  
And just like that, he was gone and I was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I continue this. I may not though.  
> The world may never know.  
> Also, I apologize if you found my writing to be repulsive.  
> If you found it slightly enjoyable, I apologize for that as well.


End file.
